California Girls
by Princess-N-xoxo
Summary: Rachel and Harmony are sister that are forced to move from sunny California to a little town called Lima, lets say Rachel isn't impressed. She plans to escape before she graduated into years will someone be able to convince her to stay maybe a love interest? Pairing undetermined
1. Chapter 1

**California Girls**

I loved living in California and now my dads were making us move to some place called Lima, Ohio. I mean seriously I've never even heard of it before and I'm certain no stars have heard of it either, California is a much better place to start – before the inevitable New York of course – than some small town.

"Rachel hurry up or you'll make us miss our flight" my dad Hiriam called from the taxi where daddy (Leroy) and my younger sister Harmony were waiting

"I don't want to go!" I yelled but still grabbed my bag and began heading out to the taxi

"We don't care whether you want to go or not Rachel Barbra Berry you will be going and you only have two more years left before you can either come back here or go to New York" daddy firmly said in his no nonsense tone

"Fine" I grumbled, sliding to the back with Harmony. I immediately pulled my ear phones out and sulked on the way to the airport, most of our luggage was already waiting for us in Lima.

"Maybe Lima will be fun" Harmony said once we had boarded the plane

"I doubt it little sis" I replied. For the rest of the flight I sulked in my seat occasionally sending glares in my dad's direction.

"We're here!" Dad said with too much enthusiasm

"Yippy" Sarcasm was lacing my voice; my foul mood was not leaving anytime soon, actually it wouldn't surprise me if it stayed for the whole two years

* * *

Our new house was slightly bigger than our one back in California but instead of a pool and the view of the beach it just had a small pool. There was a basement that my dads were going to get refurnished into a music/dance studio for Harmony and myself.

After we finished unpacking Harmony and I decided to go for a jog around to see if there was anything interesting and besides the corner store and a park we didn't find anything mind you we didn't go too far.

"Dad, Daddy there isn't anything to do here! In Cali I could hang at the beach" I whined

"Rachel do not start this again we are not in the mood go swimming or something" he said, they had grown tired of my complaining

"Fine" I grumbled

* * *

"Are you auditioning for glee club?" Harmony asked as we enter our new school; William McKinley. For the occasion I had dressed in a nice yellow sun dress with matching ballet flats while Harmony opted for a short black high waisted skirt with a plain white shirt, we both bought our Cali glee shirts for rehearsal that afternoon after all it was inevitable that we got in.

"Might as well I have to keep my talent known even if the show choir couldn't even make it to nationals let alone past sectionals" I sighed, my old show choir ranked 2nd at nationals only to be beaten my Vocal Adrenaline

"What song are you singing?" she asked curiously, Harmony was a year younger than me making her a Sophomore and myself a Junior

"Isn't it obvious California Girls, oh and you're auditioning with me so learn the lyrics" I said just as we enter the office

"Rachel and Harmony Berry I presume" we both nod and are lead into principal Figgins office to get our schedules.

"Welcome to McKinley, I have both of your transcripts and it would seem that you are both very interested in the Arts so I would recommend you checking out our drama and glee programs" Figgins suggested

"We will Sir" I said we were handed our schedules

"Miss Lopez and Miss Cohen-Chang will be showing you two to your classes" he dismissed us. An Asian and Latina girl were waiting outside the office for us

"Which one of you is Rachel Berry" the Latina cheerleader asked slightly annoyed

"I am" I said confidently

"Okay well let's get this tour over with. See you in glee club Asian 2" she says to the shy looking Asian girl

"I guess I'll see you later Harmony, don't forget to learn the lyrics" I call over my shoulder as I hurry to keep up with the Latina.

"I'm Santana Lopez Queen Bitch around here and second in command on the cheerio's, I heard you were talking about song lyrics are you auditioning for glee club?"

"Yes both my sister and I are" we had stopped at what I presumed to be my locker

"This is you locker quickly drop off the books you don't need. I wants to meet up with Britts" Santana glanced at her phone for the fourth time since I met her "Here is your first class, memorised and I'll see you in glee" she said before rushing off to meet this Britts girl.

* * *

The day went smoothly I meet up with Harmony for lunch; she had made friends with the Asian girl from this morning who I learnt her name is Tina. At the table there was a flamboyant guy and his boyfriend – Kurt and Blaine – and Tina's boyfriend Mike Chang.

"Did you learn the lyrics" I asked just before glee club

"Of course, I already knew most of them" she replied

"Good now let's get into costume" I told her

"But I didn't bring a costume" she replied as I dragged her to the bathroom adjacent to the auditorium. I had arranged for it be set up like the beach for our audition. I threw Harmony her yellow bikini with a pair of denim ripped shorts and thongs while I changed into my own black and gold star bikini with matching shorts.

"Do you think this is appropriate?" Harmony asked as she looked at her reflection in the mirror

"Yes it's no different than wearing it at the beach, Come on" I dragged her backstage and waited for our introduction

"Okay guys now we have two girls that just transferred here to audition for us today so be supportive" Mr Schue said and cued the band to start.

* * *

_**Both: **__Greetings loved ones  
Let's take a journey_

_**Harmony: **__I know a place  
Where the grass is really greener  
Warm, wet and wild  
There must be somethin' in the water __**– I could see the amazed looks on the glee kids' faces at her voice and our outfits. These bikini's didn't leave much to the imagination**__  
__**Rachel: **__Sippin' gin and juice  
Layin' underneath the palm trees (Undone)  
The boys  
Break their necks  
Try'na creep a little sneak peek (At us) __**– Now they were all opening gaping as we danced around the fake palm trees**__**Harmony: **__You could travel the world  
But nothing comes close  
To the Golden Coast  
Once you party with us  
You'll be falling in love  
Oooooh oh oooooh_

_**Both: **__California girls  
We're unforgettable  
Daisy Dukes  
Bikinis on top  
Sun-kissed skin  
So hot __**– we fanned ourselves**__  
We'll melt your Popsicle  
Oooooh oh oooooh_

_**Rachel: **__California girls  
We're undeniable  
Fine, fresh, fierce  
We got it on lock  
Westcoast represent  
Now put your hands up  
Oooooh oh oooooh_

_**Rachel: **__Sex on the beach  
We don't mind sand in our Stilettos  
__**Harmony: **__We freak  
In my Jeep  
__**Both: **__Snoop Doggy Dogg on the stereo (Oh oh)_

_**Harmony: **__You could travel the world  
But nothing comes __close__  
To the Golden Coast  
__Once__ you party with us  
You'll be falling in love  
Oooooh oh oooooh_

_**Both: **__California girls  
We're unforgettable  
Daisy Dukes  
Bikinis on top  
Sun-kissed skin  
So hot  
We'll melt your Popsicle  
Oooooh oh oooooh_

_**Rachel: **__California gurls  
We're undeniable  
Fine, fresh, fierce  
We got it on lock  
Westcoast represent  
Now put your hands up  
Oooooh oh oooooh_

_**Rachel: **__Toned, tanned  
__**Harmony: **__Fit and ready  
__**Both: **__Turn it up 'cause it's gettin' heavy  
Wild, wild Westcoast  
__**Harmony: **__These are the girls I love the most  
I mean the ones  
I mean like she's the one  
__**Rachel: **__Kiss her __**– we blew a kiss to the auidence**__  
Touch her  
Squeeze her buns_

_**Harmony: **__The girl's a freak  
She drives a Jeep  
__**Rachel: **__and lives on the beach  
I'm okay  
__**Harmony: **__I won't play  
I love the Bay  
__**Rachel: **__Just like I love L.A.  
Venice Beach  
__**Both: **__And Palm Springs  
Summertime is everything_

_**Rachel: **__Homeboys  
Hangin' out  
All that ass __**– I shook my butt to the auidence**__  
Hangin' out  
Bikinis, tankinis, martinis  
No weenies  
__**Harmony: **__Just a king  
And a queen-ie  
Rachie my lady  
__**Rachel: **__(Yeah)  
__**Harmony: **__You're lookin'here baby  
__**Rachel: **__(Uh huh)  
__**Harmony: **__I'm all up on you  
'Cause you representin' California  
__**Rachel: **__(Ohhh yeahh)_

_**Both: **__California gurls  
We're unforgettable  
Daisy Dukes  
Bikinis on top  
Sun-kissed skin  
So hot  
We'll melt your Popsicle  
Oooooh oh oooooh_

California gurls  
We're undeniable  
Fine, fresh, fierce  
We got it on lock  
Westcoast represent  
(Westcoast, Westcoast)  
Now put your hands up  
Oooooh oh oooooh

(Californiaaa, Californiaaa)  
California girls man  
I wish they all could be  
California girls  
(Californiaaa) (ha ha ha ha ha)  
I really wish  
You all could be  
California girls  
(Californiaaa, girls)

* * *

After the applause died down and the guys stopped staring bug eyed at us Mr Schue spoke up.

"You're in" he told us "Now go change" a chorus of groans were heard from the guys and surprisingly some of the girls

"No need" we said in unison as we pulled our Cali glee shirts over the top

"Well let's start with this week's assignment, since that song obviously represented the two of you I want every to individually come up with a song that represents them, girls you can sit out this one it you want" he directed at us but no way was I sitting out

"Don't bother Rachel won't ever give up an opportunity to sing our neighbours back in Cali tried to sue because of her singing at all hours of the day and night" Harmony informed Mr Schue

"Excuse me for practicing and it's not like they actually sued" I defended

"Yeah only because daddy sound proofed your room, god I hope he does that here too" she silently prayed

"It's not like I'm going to be here that long just the school year" I said confidently

"Uh Rach you do know that you're only a sophomore and therefore have two years left here" she questioned, both of us had forgotten about the very interested audience

"I know dummy but I don't plan on sticking around that long, I will think of a way to get out of here" I said determinately

"Okay then everyone get to work" Mr Schue instructed.

* * *

**AN: What do you think? I have a few questions for you:**

**1. Should Rachel join cheerio's I love the idea of her being a cheerio but I did that in another one of my fanfictions (Secret)**

**2. What shipping (no finchels sorry) Pezberry?**

**3. Any ideas how she will try to escape a year early?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

I had been in this cow town for a week now and was already bored I mean this town doesn't have a Starbucks! I joined the cheerio's which is McKinley's version of the Cali Cyclones, we were named this cause we took the competition by storm.

"Is there anything to actually do around here?" I asked Santana who I had been hanging around with for the past week. Harmony hung out with some of the other freshman in glee; mainly Tina.

"Sorry Rae but Lima sucks" she replied

"I know how do you survive?" I was trying to find some helpful hints just in case I didn't manage to escape

"Think about getting out of here in two short years I can move anywhere I want" she shrugged

"Hopefully I'm gone before then" I muttered

"What was that?" she asked, not hearing what I had said

"Oh nothing, where do you plan on moving to?" I asked her

"New York or LA" she replied just us the Mohawk teen from glee joined us

"Anywhere would be better than here" he said as he took a seat next to me

"New York is the way to go. Who are you?" I turned to the newest arrival

"Puck" he replied

"That can't be your real name unless your mother hated you or something" I persisted

"Noah Puckerman" he glared

"Nice to meet you _Noah_" I said putting emphasis on his name

"Like wise babe. You have a rocking bod" he smirked and wiggled his eyebrows suggestively

"Uh you're a pig" I remarked before leaving him and Santana alone

* * *

"Rach what song are you going to be singing in glee?" Harmony asked me right after the emergency cheerio's meeting that wasn't really an emergency; apparently the coach would often call us out of class just to annoy her colleagues

"I haven't decided but I'm going down to the only decent music store I could Google find and it's in the next area" I told her

"Okay well then can you drop me off before you go then?" she asked me

"Sure have you decided your song?" I questioned

"I'm sitting this one out like Mr. Schue suggested" Harmony replied, I shook my head. We were polar opposites I would jump at any opportunity to perform while Harmony would jump at any opportunity to avoid it.

* * *

Next period I had Spanish with Santana, Brittany and Noah. I personally didn't understand why someone who was fluent in the language would choose it.

"Santana why did you even bother choosing Spanish you're fluent" I asked as I sat in the seat on her left while Brittany sat on her right

"It's easy and plus Britts is in it" she shrugged turning her attention to whatever the bubbly blonde wanted

"Rachel can I see you for a minute?" Mr. Schue asked, I nodded and went to see what he wanted "Did you take Spanish at your previous school" he asked

"No language wasn't compulsory so I never bother taking a pointless class that I could fill with something that would further my talents" I explained as Noah strolled in late

"Right I see" he thought for a moment "Well you might have to get help from one of your class mates or I can help you" he suggested

"Okay I'll just get Santana's help" I told him

"Okay you can go back to your seat" he said. I turned around to go back to my desk but instead I found Noah lounging in my seat with his cocky smirk on his face

"That's my seat" I informed him

"Actually it's been my seat since freshman year" he remarked

"Yeah well I reposed it" I glared at him, San and Britt had now turned their attention to our growing argument

"I guess you're just going to have to find another seat, I'm sure that kid over there would appreciate a fine cheerio like you sitting next to him" he waved his arm at this dorky looking kid with an afro in the front row

"There isn't even a desk there just a chair" I stated

"Even better you can sit on his lap" he chuckled

"I have a better idea" I stepped closer and perched on his leg "Don't you prefer this idea?" I whispered seductively

"Heaps" he whispered back

"Uh Rachel you need to find your own seat" Mr. Schue said

"There are no more seats and besides Noah stole mine" I pouted. After a quick survey of the room he found that all the seats were indeed full

"I'll speak with Principal Figgins about that" he said and began his lesson. For majority of the class Noah either had his hands on my thigh or around my shoulder, about hallway through I was sick of constantly sitting up straight so I slumped which caused me to be resting against his chest.

"You liking this seat better?" he moved his hand up and down my arm

"Mmm-hmm" I hummed

"You have a crush on Puckerman" Santana stated after class

"I do not" I retorted

"Oh sweetie you do" Britt added

"Nope" I crossed my arms

"What was with all the touching then?" San asked

"He was the one touching me not the other way around" I remind her

"But you didn't stop it" she left me there to think about whether or not I had a crush on Noah

* * *

After dropping Harmony and Tina – they were working on Tina's song – off at my house I drove to the music store I had found. It was just over an hour's drive so it better be worth it. The store was practically empty I flicked through several books but nothing appealed to me, just when I was about to give up a tall handsome stranger spoke to me.

"It's sometimes hard to find something decent in such a small town" he commented

"Tell me about it, in Cali there were millions of choices while here I'd be lucky to find one decent song" I complained

"Need help?" he offered

"Nah, it's fine I'm sure I'll think of something" I politely declined

"What is a California girl like you doing anyway from the sun and surf?" he asked

"Parents forced us to move here. I'm Rachel Berry by the way and you are?" I asked

"Oh sorry, Jesse St. James. Tough break, I'm going to college there next year" he introduced himself

"You're so lucky. I'm hoping to get out of here before my senior year" I told him, we spent the next hour discussing possible ways that I could escape from Lima. "I must be going" I said realising the time

"Well it was nice talking to you maybe we can do it again sometime" he handed me his number, which I stored in my phone before driving back to Lima.

* * *

That night I was called by head cheerleader, Quinn Fabray, I had no idea how she got my number but I suspected Santana.

"Rachel can you help me with my glee performance. I know it's meant to be a solo but I thought we could duet with Santana, Brittany, Harmony and Tina as back up's" she suggested

"I'd love to" I beamed "But we'll have to work on the choreography at lunch so it's ready for last period"

"Thank-you" she replied, we talked about what song she wanted to do and her idea for the choreography

"It's perfect and I can use this as mine to since it suits me" I told her before hanging up

* * *

**AN: Just a short chapter since I haven't updated in a while. Next week I'll have more time since I'll be on block exams and I only have to exams the whole week yay! Thanks to everyone who reviewed, I decided to make this Puckleberry with a Pezberry friendship.**

**Next up**

**Quinn and Rachel's song**

**Pucks song**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Harmony can you sing back up for mine and Quinn's glee performance?" I asked the next morning over breakfast

"What song is it?" she asked

"You'll find out at lunch when we rehearse oh and Quinn's going to ask Tina as well" I told her

"Fine, I'll help" she grumbled. We came back down stairs 40 minutes later to find our dads having breakfast, I still wasn't happy with them for moving me schools, actually it was the moving states that annoyed me.

"Morning girls we are glad that you are fitting in at your new school" dad greeted

"See the move wasn't such a bad idea" daddy said while sipping his coffee

"Yeah for you" I muttered

"Bye dad, bye daddy" Harmony kissed each father on the cheek and I mimicked her before joining her at my car.

"Are you ever going to forgive them? It's been a week" Harmony asked

"Sure, when I'm back in California or we move to New York" I smiled at her

"So in two years?" she joked

I meet with the girls at lunch to go through the routine Quinn had already prepare, we were split into two groups Quinn, Santana and Brittany in one and Harmony, Tina and I in the other.

_**Jesse St. James: Did you find a song?**_

_**Rachel Berry: No but I'm doing a duet with my friend instead, I'll let you know how it goes **_

_**Jesse St. James: Okay, good luck**_

"Who are you texting?" Santana asked

"A guy I meet at the music shop" I replied casually

"What so your texting some random guy you just meet?" she questioned

"Uh yeah, we talked for ages yesterday" I told her. I was confused by her reaction.

"Rae you can't go handing your number out to people you don't know" she explained

"But he seemed perfectly fine" I protested

"But you can't be sure, not everyone is as they seem. He could be crazy" Santana rested her hand on my shoulder

"San he can't be crazy, next year he's moving to California" I explain which caused her to chuckle

"I'm sure you have some crazies in California" she laughed

"Not now Rachel's moved" Harmony piped in causing everyone to laugh while I glared at them all

I didn't have Spanish that day so I wouldn't be seeing Noah until glee unless he showed up to maths but I was told that was unlikely. I didn't realise how much I was looking forward to actually seeing him.

"Stop looking around he's not going to show up" Brittany said, we were both in the same maths class

"Who?" I tried to play dumb

"Puck silly. You like him" she stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world

"Britt I barely know him"

"And you still like him. I may not be book smart but I am people smart" she said seriously

"You are smart just a different kind" I told her

"Don't change the subject Rach" she scolded just as Noah walked in triggering the teacher to almost have a heart attack "Wow he actually showed for maths" Britt said

"Hey babe I'm afraid there are enough seats in this class and once again our in mine" Noah greeted us

"First I'm not your babe and second from what I've heard you don't show up to maths enough to have a seat" I retorted, he just stood there and smirked

"I'm sorry Miss Berry but we sit in alphabetical order in this class" the teacher said with an apologetic look on her face

"Oh but I need to help Britts with her maths" I said politely hoping the blonde would go along with it

"Puck do you mind giving up your spot for Miss Berry?" the teacher asked

"Well actually I do" he smirked

"I've been here a week and I'm positive that I've been in this class more than you" I exclaimed and he just shrugged. I got up to find a new seat when an idea struck me; I approached the seat on the other side of Britt.

"I have to sit next to Britt so if you don't want Santana's wrath coming down on you I would move" I said in a sickly sweet voice. The poor kid scattered away as fast as she could, clearly San's reputation preceded her.

"You know she would have moved without you using Satan's name, that uniform makes people fear you" Noah leaned over Brittany to whisper to me

"Noted" I replied shortly

"Today we have Quinn going first" Mr. Schue announced once everyone was there

"I hope you don't mind but I turned it into a duet" Quinn said as she got into position with the rest of us following, Tina look out of place among all of the cheerio's, her dark clothes were surrounded by a sea of red. Harmony, Tina and I were standing on the right side of the classroom while the other girls were on the left. Quinn and I stood behind our two backups facing the opposite direction.

_**Tina, Harmony, Santana, Brittany: **__Say a little prayer for you – __**they parted so Quinn and I could be seen by the glee club **_

_**Quinn and Rachel: **__The moment I wake up_

_Before I put on my makeup (makeup) - we__** all held our hands like compact mirrors while brushing the other across our cheeks**_

_I say a little_

_**Tina, Harmony, Santana, Brittany: **__pray for you_

_**Quinn and Rachel:**__ While combing my hair now,_

_And wondering what dress to wear now,_

_I say a little_

_**Tina, Harmony, Santana, Brittany: **__ prayer for you_

_Forever, and ever, you'll stay in my heart – __**we all raised our left arms while kicking out our left legs**_

_And I will love you – __**we raised both hand to above our heads**_

_Forever, and ever, we never will part_

_Oh, how I love you_

_Forever, together, that's how it must be __**– Quinn and I were always in the middle, this routine involve a lot of hip shaking which caused our cheerio skirts to fly up**_

_To live without you___

_Would only mean heartbreak for me.____- __**our back up dancers circled us **_

_**Quinn and Rachel: **__I run for the bus, dear,_

_While riding I think of us, dear,__** - I wasn't sure who Quinn was thinking of but I was thinking of Cali, I was constantly praying to get back there**_

_I say a little _

_**Tina, Harmony, Santana, Brittany: **__prayer for you._

_**Quinn and Rachel: **__ At work I just take time __**– Quinn and I separated from our groups and meet in the middle **_

_And all through my coffee break-time,__**- we dance on together swaying our hips are shaking our shoulders**_

_I say a little _

_**Tina, Harmony, Santana, Brittany: **__prayer for you.__**- we were re-joined by the rest of our group**_

_**Quinn and Rachel: **__Forever, and ever, you'll stay in my heart_

_And I will love you_

_Forever, and ever we never will part__**- the two groups walked in a circle stopping every now and then to twirl**_

_Oh, how I'll love you_

_Forever, together, that's how it must be __**– I grabbed Harmony and Tina's hands while Quinn did the same**_

_To live without you__** – we took a small bow **_

_Would only mean heartbreak for me.__** – We finished back on our original sides with the backups having one hand on our shoulders and with smirks on our faces.**_

"That was hot!" Noah commented making me roll my eyes

"Thank you girls, Quinn how does that define you?" Mr. Schue asked

"Well I'm religious and I pray a lot and friendship means a lot to me" Quinn answered

"Okay and Rachel?" he seemed more confused to my connection with the song

"Well while California Girls is more me I can relate to praying for something" I shrugged

"Is anyone else ready for today?" he turned to the rest of the glee kids while we took our seats

"I'd like to go but I was wondering if the cheerio's would help by dancing along" he said motioning for us all to stand and Santana to come over to him. He whispered something in her ear which caused her to smirk. He grabbed his guitar and while the piano was playing the opening chords.

_Come out Virginia, don't let me wait  
You Catholic girls start much too late __**– he pointed to me, which confused me to no end considering I was Jewish and so was he **__  
aw But sooner or later it comes down to fate  
I might as well be the one_

well, They showed you a statue, told you to pray  
They built you a temple and locked you away _**– The four cheerio's surrounded me to give the impression that I was 'locked away' **__  
Aw, but they never told you the price that you pay  
For things that you might have done...  
Only the good die young__** – everyone started to sway their hips to the beat and I decided that while I was still confused to where this was going that I might as well join in**__  
that's what I said  
only the good die young x2_

You might have heard I run with a dangerous crowd  
We ain't too pretty we ain't too proud_** – he walked along the row of chairs **__  
We might be laughing a bit too loud  
aw But that never hurt no one_

So come on Virginia show me a sign___  
Send up a signal and I'll throw you the line __**– he span each of the cheerio's away from him but held me just a bit longer**__  
The stained-glass curtain you're hiding behind  
(you know)  
Never lets in the sun  
darlin only the good die young  
woah  
i tell ya  
only the good die young x2_

You got a nice white dress and a party on your confirmation _**- I decided to play my part by running a hand down my side as if I was wearing a dress**__  
You got a brand new soul  
mmmm, And a cross of gold__**- I held up my star of David since no way would I ever wear a cross unless of course my Broadway part required me to**__  
But Virginia they didn't give you quite enough information  
You didn't count on me __**– he pointed to himself smirking**__  
When you were counting on your rosary  
(oh woah woah)_

They say there's a heaven for those who will wait  
Some say it's better but I say it ain't  
I'd rather laugh with the sinners than cry with the saints- _** he pointed to San when he said sinners and Quinn on the word saint**__  
the sinners are much more fun...__**- Santana seductively smiled while swaying her hips **___

you know that only the good die young  
thats what i said  
i tell ya  
only the good die young, X2

well your mother told you all that I could give you was a reputation  
Aww She never cared for me _**– I shook my head **__  
But did she ever say a prayer for me? oh woah woah__**- I put my hands in the praying position and then out again**___

Come out come out come out virgina don't let me wait,  
You Catholic girls start much too late  
Sooner or later it comes down to fate  
I might as well be the one,  
You know that only the good die young

I'm telling you baby  
You know that only the good die young  
Only the good die young  
Only the gooooooooooooooood  
Only the good die young  
Only the gooooooooooooooood  
Only the good die young  
Ooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooo oooooooooo...

"This one doesn't require any explaining" Mr. Schue laughed

"You do realise that I'm Jewish right?" I asked him while Kurt performed 'Not the Boy Next Door'

"Yeah but I like this song and besides the Virginia girl was meant to be you. You strike me as a saint" he replied

"You shouldn't judge a book by its cover" I whispered into his ear. I remembered that I promised to text Jesse after we performed.

**Rachel Berry: Performance went well. And I don't need luck**

**Jesse St. James: What song?**

He completely ignored my comment about not needing luck, I'm Rachel Berry a star and stars do not need luck to succeed

**Rachel Berry: Say a little pray for you**

**Jesse St. James: Good choice. Do you want to meet up again sometimes and you can tell me all about why you don't need luck**

Noah looked at me like I had lost my mind once I started laughing

"What's so funny?" he asked

"Text message" I replied and quickly typed my reply

**Rachel Berry: Sure how about Thursday? Lima Bean 4.30pm? **

**Jesse St. James: See you then**

"Who are you texting?" he asked curiously

"Why is everyone so interested in who I text?" I ask to no one in particular, Noah just shrugged

"Want to hang out sometime?" he asked instead of answering my question

"Sure how about on the weekend?" I suggested

"Sounds good" he grabbed my phone and entered in his number "Text me the details" he said as he left the choir room

"Are you coming?" Harmony asked, I hadn't realised that glee was over

"Yeah" I said grabbing my bag

**AN: Quick update! What are your thoughts?**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Sorry for the wait**

**Chapter Four**

Thursday came quickly, today I would be seeing Jesse again despite Santana's instance that I don't go meet him alone.

"San I've already met him, it's not like I met him on the internet I've spoken to him in person" I complained through the phone

"But Rae you never know that could have just been an act" she replied

"Look I'm going to be meeting him in an hour whether you like it or not besides it's in a public place" I firmly told her

"How about I tag along?" she suggests

"San I don't need a body guard I can handle myself" I roll my eyes as I say this

"You only have like forty minutes to get ready before you need to leave and I can keep taking for the next forty minutes so…" she trails off

"Ugh fine your impossible! Bring Brittany or someone so you can sit at a faraway table!" I relent

"Thank-you! Wait do you like him or something?" she asks as an after thought

"No just friends now bye" I told her before hanging up without waiting for a response. Just as I'm about to start getting ready Harmony walks into my room

"Hey Rachel did you want to go out to dinner or something tonight?" she asks, she was looking a bit sad

"Uh sure how about we hang out after I get back from my meeting with Jesse?" I asked

"When are you meeting him?" she asked, looking at the clock which now read 3.53 pm

"4.30 pm" I replied while looking for something to wear

"So I'll make reservations for 6 pm then" Harmony suggested

"That sounds fine, just make sure its vegan friendly" I reminded her

"I know I am a vegan too" I stared at her knowingly "Are you ever going to let me live that down? How was I meant to know that there wouldn't be one vegan dish on the menu" she exclaimed

"I don't know maybe by calling them" I suggested

"Yeah, yeah. Why don't you wear that cute summer dress you got last summer?" she suggested before leaving. I looked through my cupboard until I found the dress, lightly curled my hair, placing my sunglasses on my head and then applied a small amount of make up before grabbing my purse, keys and phone.

"I'll be back here to pick you up at around 5.45 pm" I yelled to Harmony as I left

* * *

When I arrived at Lima Bean it was 4.20 pm, I was ten minutes early a quick glance of the small coffee shop told me that Santana and Brittany were already there.

"Hey Brittana" I greeted as I approached their table

"Hey Rach, is that our couple name?" the bubbly blonde asked smiling at the thought

"Yeah Britts it is" Santana smiled at her girlfriend

"I like it" she nodded

"Yeah so anyway after this meeting with this creepy guy you met at a music store and then gave your number to wanna get some dinner?" Santana asked while frowning at my actions

"Sorry but I already promised Harmony I would go with her. There he is" I pointed him out to them before waving good bye.

"Hey Rachel, you look nice" he waved me over

"Hey, uh thanks, how are you?" I asked as we order our beverages

"I'm pretty good you?" he responded

"I'm fine" I smiled back, we got our drinks and sat two tables away from Brittany and Santana

"So why doesn't Miss Rachel Berry need luck?" Jesse grinned

"I'm a star, destined for greatness and luck is for people who are far less talented than me. I will make on pure talent not because I got lucky" I tell him confidently

"I'm sure you will but I'm yet to hear you sing" he chuckled

"Well come to my glee clubs invitational next Saturday" I suggested

"Sure but only if you come to mine Sunday night" he agreed

"Deal"

"Uh Rach why are those two girls over there glaring at me?" he asked, I looked over to the direction he was talking about to find that San and Britt were glaring at Jesse, while San looked serious Britt just looked playful.

"They're my friends, the Latina is Santana Lopez and the blonde is Brittany Pierce. San was a bit concerned when I gave this random guy my phone number and then planned on meeting up with him again" I explain while shooting an annoyed look at Santana

"Actually that's understandable you really shouldn't have given me your number, I mean you met me once" he teased

"But you couldn't have been a crazy person I mean you are moving to California!" I restated my argument from earlier

"Rach I'm positive that there are crazy people in California too" he laughed

"Nope" I pouted with my arms crossed. Over the next half hour we talked about how amazing California is and how we both dreamt of eventually making it to New York before I informed him that I had to go since I had dinner reservations with my sister at six. Before he left he gave me a friendly peck on the cheek.

"Oii B and S I have to go if I'm going to make my reservations" I told them as I tried to hurry out the door in the hope of avoiding the conversation I knew San was going to want to have.

"Not so fast Rae you still have half an hour. What was with the kiss?" she blocked my exit

"Fine" I motioned towards the vacant table near the door "We are just friends" I told them honestly "Stop staring at me like that! I swear I'm telling you the truth" when San doesn't stop intently staring at me I add without thinking "Besides I like someone else" once these words are out of my mouth I'm shocked

"Who?" she questions

"Uh no one, gotta go" I make a break for the door this time I actually made it out, as I'm almost to my car I hear Santana yell

"This isn't over!"

* * *

Harmony was waiting out front when I pulled on to the curb of our house. She had decided to wear her nice floral dress with her hair flowing in the slight breeze; her eyes were still shadowed with sadness. The drive to what Harmony called the only decent restaurant in Lima was short and filled with silence. The waitress directed us to our table and once our orders were taken I turned to Harmony.

"Harm what's wrong?" I come right out with it

"Nothing Rach" she tries to convince

"Bull just like I love living here" I say

"God Rachel Lima isn't even that bad once you get over the fact that it's not Cali! While I will forever love that place I'm sort of glad that I'm out of there!" She yells at me. I wasn't expecting this reaction from her I was slightly taken back.

"Why the hell would you be glad to leave? You had everything your life was just as perfect as mine!" I yelled back, I did originally plan to have a civil conversation with her but my love for theatrics got the better of me.

"Not everything is as it seems" the waitress delivered our food causing both of us to stay silent

"What happened?" I questioned in a softer voice. She was starting to worry me; she had everything a girl could ever want.

"Nothing, just never mind" she replied, effectively closing the conversation. On the way home I tried again but she wasn't having any of it. As soon as I parked in the driveway Harmony was out of the car and into the house before I could even unbuckle. I sighed before gathering up my stuff and following her in, our dads were still out it seemed as if some things never changed.

"Harm you wouldn't have asked me to diner if you didn't want to talk" I call from the other side of her bedroom door. I gave up trying to get her to talk after five minutes of yelling through the door. Instead I decide to go text Noah the detail for the weekend.

**Rachel: How's Saturday, we can hang at mine or go to the movies – Rach ***

I didn't have to wait long for a reply

**Puck: Sure babe, I'll be over at 11.00 text me the address – Puck**

I rolled my eyes at his ridiculous nickname and sent him the address. I try to get Harmony to talk again but she seems set on locking herself in her room all night, I tried going to sleep early but couldn't knowing that something happened to Harmony back in California.

"Hey San can you and Britts come help me with something?" I ask Santana, she had answered on the first ring

"You have the worst timing. We were getting our mack on!" She grumbles

"Please, it'll only take a minute" I plead

"Fine what do you want?" she gives in. I quickly explain the plan to her and she said she'd be over in a minute. I meet them outside and directed them around to under Harmony's window.

"Why couldn't she have a tree across from her window like you" Santana asked when she noticed how I had a tree to easily climb up into my room while Harmony didn't

"Cause life's not the easy. Now lift me" I told her before I climbed onto Britts and hers arms

"We aren't tall enough, we need to do a two, two, one pyramid for this to work" Brittany said once she realised I still couldn't reach the window.

"I can call Quinn" I suggested but that still left us one person short.

"We still need another person" Brittany said

**Rachel: We need to do a 2, 2, 1 pyramid so I can get into Harmony's room can you come help? – R***

"I asked Quinn and Noah, since he's strong enough to lift us" I told them

"If me and Britts are missing out on our SLK then I demand some to know who the guy you like is" San glared as we waited for a reply from Quinn and Noah.

"Nope" I crossed my arms

**Quinn: I'll be there in 10 but you owe me – Q **

"Please" Brittany used her puppy eyes and then I couldn't refuse

"Fine" I grumbled as my phone buzzed again

**Puck: Sure thing babe ;) – Puck**

"Both Quinn and Noah are on their way" I inform them

"We're waiting" San says

"Well… the guy you know him" I was hoping to get away without saying anything else

"And his name is" Brittany prompted, Noah chose this exact moment to show up with Quinn close behind

"Noah!" I said out of surprise and also answering Brittany's question

"Let's get this over with" Quinn stated and began organising everyone into levels. Noah and Santana were on the bottom while Quinn and Brittany were on the second level.

"Come on" Quinn called while her and Britt held their hands out

"You better not drop me" I warned them. Soon enough I was close enough to reach to window, I tried it and it was open. "Give me a push" I called down and soon enough I was in her room. "Thanks guys I owe you" I waved at them

"What the hell are you doing in here?" Harmony screamed

"And that's our cue" I heard Q say from below

"You weren't answering the door" I stated and made myself comfortable on her bed

"And there was a reason for that" she yelled

"Well I have all night so you and I are going to talk" I said firmly

"Fine… There's something you should know…" she began

**AN: Thoughts?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter five**

**AN: Sorry for the wait but I was trying to decided what Harmony's main story line was going to be. Anyway I'm back and here is the next chaper :) And thanks to ****I'mafuckingdreamer ****for giving me the idea for Harmony's issue.**

**Harmony POV**

Rachel was crazy! What sort of person gets her cheerio friends to help her climb through her sister's window, it was 10 pm for crying out loud she knows no bounds.

"Well I have all night so you and I are going to talk" she said firmly

"Fine… There's something you should know…" I began, I really didn't want to get into all the detail but I could tell she wasn't leaving anytime soon. "Before we left something major happened, you were busy thinking up ways to stay and you were barely home which made dad and daddy worried. They thought you had lost it…" I thought back to the first night.

* * *

_Flashback_

"_Rachel get back here right now!" Dad yelled to a retreating Rachel, there screaming match had been going on for the better part of the hour now._

"_Are you and Daddy still ruining my life?" she paused waiting for an answer_

"_We are moving and that's final" Dad stated firmly_

"_Wrong answer" Rachel screamed before storming out. She had the diva storm out perfected since she was four but it was getting less impressive the more she did it. I heard the front door slam and my dad's whispering about what they were going to do with her. _

"_Harmony do you think we are ruining your lives?" Daddy asked once he noticed I was standing between the two rooms. _

"_Honestly it's not as bad as Rachel is making it out to be but this is our home not Lima, our friends are here and Rachel is captain of the squad and glee. This is her life and if I had a say I would stay here. I don't want to live in some cow town where no one knows you!" I told them, my life was perfect here, my sister was the head cheerleader and I was one of the most popular girls in the school._

"_We can't take this sort of attitude from both of you, Rachel is meant to be the one we have to constantly worry about and argue with not you. Now why don't you go find your sister" they completely ignored me_

"_Fine!" I stalked out of the room and found myself at the beach. I could see a small party raging at the opposite end this was a regular occurrence around here. I would come here to clear my head, something about the calming sound of the waves crashing against the shore._

"_Wanna join us?" A stranger asked offering me a beer_

"_Uh sure" I accepted the bottle and his hand_

"_I'm Adam by the way" he introduced himself_

"_Nice to meet you, I'm Harmony" I replied _

"_What's a pretty girl like you doing out here by yourself?"_

"_Everyone expects to much and it's been like World War III in my house lately"_

"_Parents fighting?" he prompted_

"_No maybe I should call it World War Rachel instead, since she's the cause of it. My sister doesn't want to move so she spends all her time at friends well after she comes home and sets off another nuclear bomb that is" I don't know why I'm explaining myself to this stranger._

"_Maybe you need to let loose and lower everyone's expectations" he suggested_

_End Flashback_

* * *

"Please tell me this is where you got up and went home" Rachel pleaded

"Do you want to hear the rest?" I ask and when she nodded I continued "Well the let me finish and don't interrupt again.

* * *

_Continue Flashback_

_I liked his suggestion maybe everything would be easier if I wasn't the picture perfect daughter who never did anything wrong. Over the next hour I had tasted so many different drinks half I had never heard of before, I had made out with nearly every guy at the party and ended up going home with Adam even though deep down I knew it wasn't the best idea. He took me to his apartment not too far away and the next day I woke up alone and in an unfamiliar bed, unclothed. _

_Once I was more awake my eyes began to register the surroundings, clothes were strewn across the room some of which were mine. I could hear the shower running so I knew I wasn't alone but now all I could think about was the pounding in my head._

"_There's some Aspirin in the bathroom cupboard" Adam threw one of his shirts at me _

"_Thanks" I whispered and went to seek out the Aspirin. Once my hangover had calmed down he explained what had happened that night and told me to call him if I ever wanted to lower expectations again._

_End Flashback_

* * *

"Dads didn't even ask where I had been and then you returned home soon after. So I took Adam up on his offer, every night you would storm out I would follow and go fool around with Adam. We actually went out sometimes. But I wasn't lowering any expectations because no one knew what I was doing and to make things worse they didn't care" I finished

"Harmony I stormed out nearly every night for two weeks!" she yelled "Why didn't you just talk to me?" she asked more softly

"Because you were more concerned with your own problems and I didn't want to bother you" I told her

"Promise me that if this happens again you will talk to me instead" she held out her pinkie which I took and we shook on it. "So you wanted to move because you were ashamed? Even though no one knew, right?" I was counting on her dropping there and not pushing the matter

"Well that's not all… but that's all I'm ready to say at the moment" I pleaded with her to drop it

"Okay but we will be talking another time, whenever you're ready" she said "I'm going to bed wake me if you need me"

I lay awake for hours trying to think of how to tell her the rest of the story, I didn't need all of my new friends knowing that I use to sleep around. It wasn't only Adam, it was his friends too. I had got a fake I.D and quickly went from a virgin to a slut, some of the guys I don't even remember their names.

* * *

I had slept through my alarm the next morning due to the emotional turmoil going through my head, when I had finally gotten to sleep it was just after 2 am. I was sure that my ponytail alone was going to get me kicked off the cheerio's not to mention missing morning practice. Re-living the past was never ever a good idea, all it did was make old wounds raw.

"Sup cheeri-ho" Karofsky greeted as I rushed past the boys locker room. Normally a comment like this wouldn't bother me I mean I am a cheerleader in an insanely short skirt but after last night things were different.

"What did you just call me?" I ask turning around to glare at him and if looks could kill he would definitely be out of commission for a long time.

"I said sup cheeri-ho" he took a step closer "Aw did I hit a sore spot. Is the cheeri-ho going to cry?" he taunted

"You know nothing about me" I spat before stepping around him, I may know how to fight but I also knew when I was at a loss.

"Well that's going to change" I heard him say but I had no time to worry about that Coach Sylvester was going to kill me.

* * *

**AN: Let me know what you think and any suggestions :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Sorry for the massive delay I'm in year twelve this year and the work load is huge, like more work than I've ever done and I have this huge two day QCS test which is a major factor in deciding what courses I'm eligible for at uni and at the moment my prediction isn't enough to get in (one point off!) I only have three weeks left of this term until a two week break so I'll try to write more then. I've also been working on an original piece called Sunset Academy and I'm becoming top office again for youth wow I'm to busy!**

* * *

**Sorry, I know how frustrated this is for you all so here's a very small chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee obvisouly just like I didn't own in any previous chapters or fanfic. I also don't own any songs I've use xx**

* * *

**Chapter Six**

* * *

**Rachel POV **

* * *

I can't believe I never recognised the signs and to make things worse it was practically my fault. If I wasn't storming out every single night Harmony would have never been able to sneak out without anyone noticing, I would have noticed. I had woken up before Harmony and left that morning without her I really needed to stay in Coach Sylvester's good books.

"Where the hell is your sister!" Coach yelled upon realising the gap in our formation

"She wasn't feeling well last night" I lie

"Well she better show up eventually my cheerio's are expected to be at every practice" Coach replied and I prayed to God that Harmony was on her way. After half an hour and still no Harmony Coach sent me to go get her and that's when I heard it.

"Sup cheeri-ho" Karofsky greeted as Harmony rushed past the boys locker room

"What did you just call me?" she ask turning around to glare at him and if looks could kill he would definitely be in hospital right now.

"I said sup cheeri-ho" he took a step closer "Aw did I hit a sore spot. Is the cheeri-ho going to cry?" he taunted. I was seething no one picks on Harmony and gets away with it especially since I knew how much this would be hurting her after last night

"You know nothing about me" she spat before stepping around him instead of starting a fight that would land her with a suspension

"Well that's going to change" I heard him say but she kept on moving

"Harmony if Sylvester asks you were feeling sick last night and that's why you are late, don't let her know you saw me though. I have some things to attend to" I told her in passing

I had all my attention on Karofsky and how he was going to pay, I didn't even give Harmony a chance to respond before I was off. I cornered him just down the hall.

"Talk to her or even look at her again and I'll make sure your life isn't worth living and this isn't a threat it's a promise" I whispered in his ear before kneeing him where it would hurt most.

* * *

I had returned to practice with a smug grin on my face. I didn't even have time to explain why I was looking so smug before Figgins came in and summoned me to his office, I could hear Coach ranting the whole way since she had to accompany me.

"Miss Berry is it true that you threatened Mr Karofsky?" Figgins asked

"I didn't threaten anyone" I replied coolly checking my nails for any chips

"Yes you did! Right before you physical assaulted me!" Karofsky cried outraged

"I don't recall this" I say not taking my eyes off my nailswould be hurting her after last night

"You know nothing about me" she spat before stepping around him instead of starting a fight that would land her with a suspension

"Well that's going to change" I heard him say but she kept on moving

"Harmony if Sylvester asks you were feeling sick last night and that's why you are late, don't let her know you saw me though. I have some things to attend to" I told her in passing

I had all my attention on Karofsky and how he was going to pay, I didn't even give Harmony a chance to respond before I was off. I cornered him just down the hall.

"Talk to her or even look at her again and I'll make sure your life isn't worth living and this isn't a threat it's a promise" I whispered in his ear before kneeing him where it would hurt most.

I had returned to practice with a smug grin on my face. I didn't even have time to explain why I was looking so smug before Figgins came in and summoned me to his office, I could hear Coach ranting the whole way since she had to accompany me.

"Miss Berry is it true that you threatened Mr Karofsky?" Figgins asked

"I didn't threaten anyone" I replied coolly checking my nails

"This morning, right after Harmony showed up" Karofsky tried to get me to admit to my earlier actions

"I was at cheerio's practice this morning but I do however remember making you a promise" I chance a glance at coach to see if she'd back me up but I couldn't tell

"And what did this promise entail?" Coach Beiste who I hadn't noticed before asked

"Oh nothing much but he can take comfort in the fact that I always keep my promises"

"Sue was she at practice this morning?" Beiste questions once she realises she won't be getting anything out of me

"Of course, how do you think I manage to keep a winning squad?" Sylvester barks

"This is bull! She's going to get away with this just because she's a cheerio!"

"As if you don't get the same treatment, now if you'd excuse me I have classes to attend" With that I stormed out of the office.

* * *

**AN2: Okay I need major help, I have no idea where to go next, I should really plan things out better but I would love suggestions!**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Enjoy and Review :)**

**Chapter Seven**

* * *

_Harmony POV_

* * *

I knew what Rachel had done for but I wasn't mad, she didn't get in trouble but I still wish she would just stay out of it. I was hoping that she scared Karofsky enough to keep him off my back and prevent him from going digging; if he does I'm sure I won't like what he finds.

After a week and no ugly secrets being uncovered I started to feel secure enough to let loose again and stop looking over my shoulder every ten seconds. Then when yet another week went by I was sure the drama had ended and he had given up but of course I couldn't be that lucky.

"Don't think I've forgotten I'm still looking" he whispered in my ear as I past him in the hall Wednesday morning. I immediately froze when I heard this could I never get lucky?

"What did he say to you?" Rachel materialized out of thin air seriously where did she come from?

"Nothing, just let it go" I said before walking away from her so she couldn't ask any questions. I really just wanted to forget every stupid thing I did in California and move on with my new life even if that new life was in Lima.

* * *

"Hey Tina" I greeted her at lunch, lately I had been sitting with the cheerio's but I missed Tina she didn't care about appearances.

"Harmony! I haven't seen you out of glee for a while" she moved down to make room for me at the table

"Yeah sorry T I've been establishing myself in cheerio land but sometimes I just need to get away from it all and I missed hanging with you" I told her honestly

"Your welcome here anytime" the rest of lunch was spent with mindless chatter well until my phone went off signalling a new message

_Guess who's coming to town? – A _

My face visibly paled when I read this. He was meant to stay away and forget everything!

"Are you alright?" Tina asked I could tell she was concerned

"Uh yeah just my dad's. Looks like its Rachel's turn to pick a movie tonight which means I'll have to watch funny girl again" I laughed

"You're not a musical fan?"

"Not when I have to watch it every time she picks"

"I guess I can see your point" we went continued to talk about our favourite and least favourite movies but now all I could think about was when would he arrive and how would I keep Rach from finding out.

* * *

"Are you okay? You've been awfully quiet" Dad asked at diner while I sat there pushing my food around. It was our first family dinner since we moved here and Rachel was actually talking to them instead of shooting daggers or ignoring them completely

"I'm fine it's just been a long day" I lied pathetically but unsurprisingly my dad bought it

"Okay sweetie maybe you should have an early night tonight" Daddy suggested

"That sounds like a plan" I gave my best show smile but Rachel saw through me

"Harm what's wrong?" she asked after dinner

"Nothing Rach I just have a lot on my mind you know? I'm waiting for the other shoe to drop. One day Karofsky will find something. Can we not talk about this now please?" I sighed

"I won't let him do anything to you. Night" she turned off the light and left me alone to my thoughts

_I'll be seeing you soon – A _

* * *

_AN: Another update without weeks of waiting!_


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

**Rachel POV**

"Rachel you need to stop singing so much until we get around to sound proofing your room" Dad instructed over breakfast after another angry call from our neighbours who didn't appreciate true talent.

"But Dad I need to practice. Vocal adrenaline is so good!" I whined

"Listen to your father Rachel or practice at school, it's only for a week or two" Daddy explained

"Rach they can't have been that good. Besides we have you and me" Harmony told me but she seemed oddly distracted.

* * *

_Flashback_

"_Jesse everyone is staring at me" I whined as we entered Carmel highs auditorium for their invitational_

"_It's because you look good and they are intimidating by your talent. I would know I'm very talented myself" he joked _

"_No they are staring because you're fraternizing with the enemy. I'm going to go take a seat before their stares burn wholes in my head" I laughed but I was actually concerned_

"_Welcome to Carmel Highs invitational. Now welcome Vocal Adrenaline who are fresh off their national win" a voice came over the loud speaker. It was pretty much rubbing in the fact that they narrowly beat out my old team last year. _

_(Ohio, Ohio, Ohio) _

_They tried to make me go to rehab but I said 'no, no, no' _

_Yes I've been bad but when I come back you'll know know know _

_I ain't got the time and if my daddy thinks I'm fine _

_He's tried to make me go to rehab but I won't go go go _

_I'd rather be at home with ray _

_I ain't got seventy days _

_Cuz there's nothing _

_There's nothing you can teach me _

_That I can't learn from mr hathaway _

_I didn't get a lot in class _

_But it don't come in a shot glass _

_They tried to make me go to rehab but I said 'no, no, no' _

_Yes I've been black but when I come back you'll know know know _

_I ain't got the time and if my daddy thinks I'm fine _

_He's tried to make me go to rehab but I won't go go go _

_The man said 'why do you think you here' _

_I said 'I got no idea' _

_'I'm gonna, I'm gonna lose my baby _

_So I always keep a bottle near' _

_He said 'I just think your depressed, _

_This me "Yeah, baby, and the rest" _

_They tried to make me go to rehab but I said 'no, no, no' _

_Yes I've been bad but when I come back you'll know know know... _

_I don't never wanna drink again _

_I just ooooh I just need a friend _

_I'm not gonna spend ten weeks _

_Have everyone think I'm on the mend _

_It's not just my pride _

_It's just til these tears have dried _

_They tried to make me go to rehab, but I said 'no no no' _

_Yes I've been bad, but when I come back you'll know know know _

_I ain't got the time and if my daddy thinks I'm fine _

_They tried to make me go to rehab but I won't go go go_

_By the time they had performed my mouth was wide open not only could they sing but they could dance. I'm positive that they were even better than last year. _

"_Wow you were amazing" I told him as we left Carmel_

"_Well we are national champions" he gloated_

"_Just" I muttered _

_End flashback_

* * *

"You weren't there Harmony they were amazing!" I insisted

"So how was your little date with Jesse?" she diverted the attention off herself

"It wasn't a date we are just friends Harm" I told her yet again

"Sure you are. Don't you also have a date with Puck tonight?" she teased

"Yes and this one is actually a date" I stuck my tongue out "And it's not tonight we are hanging out all day"

"You're dating the Mohawk boy?" Daddy questioned

"Well not yet but soon maybe I don't really know" I confessed

I left them to mule on my words and went to get ready to meet Noah. I was meeting him at his house and I was going to convince him to let me rehearse for a bit first since I was informed I couldn't sing at home. I dressed in my black skinny jeans and a casual tee with a gold star on the front. My hair was loose and natural I didn't want to over dress and look silly but at the same time I couldn't under dress.

"Have fun" everyone called from the kitchen

* * *

**Harmony POV**

_Just landed meet me at Lima bean in an hour – A _

I froze as I read the message this is just what I needed in my life right now more drama. I knew if I didn't meet him he would come looking and I couldn't deal with that.

"Hey do you mind if I go out for a bit?" I ask my dad's as I wash up my breakfast dishes

"Just be home by six" my dad replied

I drove out to Lima bean to face the music

* * *

**Rachel POV**

"Hey babe" Noah greeted as I waited outside his modest two story house

"Hey, I have a proposition to make" I flirted

"And what would this proposition be?" he flirted back leaning over me

"We practice some songs first then go do something"

"Why do you need to practice songs I'm sure you did that last night and the one before that" what he was saying was absolutely true

"Well you see my neighbours may be threatening to sue. It's just like Cali all over again I mean doesn't anyone appreciate true talent these days" I huffed

"Aw fine you can practise for a while" he was now incredibly close to my face

"Thanks" I whispered before snapping out of my daze

"My ears hurt can we take a break?" Noah asked after an hour of constant rehearsal and stolen glances

"Sure"

"Wanna make out?" he asked with that cocky smile on his face

"Sure" I repeated and join him on his bed

* * *

**Harmony POV**

I was anxiously waiting for Adam to show up he was officially late. I don't know why but out of all the guys I had slept with he was the only one I even sort of cared about I mean yeah he used me but he cared in some way.

"Nice to see you" I heard his familiar voice from behind me

"Adam what are you doing here?" I got straight to the point

"I missed you" he replied

"And?"

"There's something I need to tell you" he began

* * *

**AN: Thoughts? Thanks to everyone who reviewed it makes my day **


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

* * *

**Harmony POV**

"There's something I need to tell you" he began and my heart began to race, if you start a sentence like that nothing good ever follows.

"Oh God what is it?" I ask

"Well first I would suggest avoiding California for a while, you now have the low expectations you wanted but also a very bad reputation for being easy" he said but I could tell this wasn't all

"Well I wanted lower expectations right?" I was nervous about whatever was to come next

"I think you began to change your mind at the end" he said and he was spot on "Well that's not all…"

"Figured, you wouldn't fly out here for this. By the way learn to take a hint, I didn't want you here" I interrupted

"Didn't not don't?" he commented before continuing "Well you remember when World War Rachel was at its worse? We may have broken into your school and messed around with a few things"

"You mean the student records?" I laughed remembering that night not getting caught made it so much better

"Yeah well they figured it out when they were checking everyone's files and let's say they know it was us" as soon as those words left his mouth my heart stopped

"How?" I whisper

"There was a camera we didn't know about and the people we changed were either your closest friends or worst enemies with that and the footage we are incriminated. I suspect they'll be looking for you soon" he retold what he knew

"How could I be so stupid?"

"You're a minor you'll get off easy I'm sure" he comforted

"But what if they find out the rest?" I was scared there was one secret that could never come out, ever.

* * *

**Rachel POV**

After making our for a while I called things off "Let's go out" I declared remembering that he was not my boyfriend and Rachel Berry doesn't not make out with just anyone

"How about we go get coffee?" Noah suggests

"Sure" I easily agree

As we pull into Lima Bean I see a strangely familiar car next to his truck. It looked a lot like Harmony's. As we were ordering our drinks I saw her talking to some guy I didn't know and had never even heard of.

"You alright babe?" Noah asks after noticing how long I'd been silently staring at my sister

"Yeah, I just have a bad feeling about that guy" I nod my head in their direction

"Is that your sister?" he asks and I just nod

* * *

**Harmony POV**

"Crap!" I exclaim when I see Rachel and Puck

"What?" Adam asked

"My sisters here with her boyfriend" I slid lower in my chair hoping she wouldn't see me

"So that's Rachel, has she settled down any since you moved?" he asked

"She isn't starting fights anymore. First thing she did at school was become a cheerleader and befriend the three top dogs at McKinley. Oh and join glee club even though it's for loser" I told him, rolling my eyes at how Rachel that was

"Not much has changed then, what about you?" he asked

"Well I joined what is probably the worst glee club in history but they're nice people and I joined the cheerio's which is the squad" I told him

"So you're exactly the same to. The perfect daughter who is pushed aside to deal with Rachel's issues, sister to the most popular girl in school"

"No not anymore. Rachel isn't the most popular girl and I could hardly say no" I defend my actions. In all honesty I didn't really want to join the squad but Rachel wanted everything to be just like Cali

"Maybe you should start doing what you want" he suggested

"I can't that's how I get myself into these situations" I sigh.

If I went along with Rachel's plan to live perfect lives and never strayed I wouldn't have to fear my dad's finding out about all that went down in the weeks before we left. I could see Rachel staring and then it seemed as though a light bold went off and she started approaching with anger in her eyes.

"Is this him?" she asked with an unusual harshness in her tone

"Who?" I feign innocence

"The guy from California" she replies

"Uh yeah this is Adam. Adam this is my sister Rachel and her boyfriend Puck" I introduced everyone, not missing the scowl Rachel sent me or the delighted look in Puck's eyes about being Rachel's boyfriend.

"And I think it's time to go home" Rachel completely ignored my introduction

"If you'd excuse us Rachel we have some catching up to do" I dismiss her

"No Harmony we are going home. Now." She says firmly and I can see the anger blazing in her eyes. I just know she is about to snap and crazy Rachel is just as worse as angry Rachel.

"I'm not going, but I suggest you do before you make a scene" I could see that Puck also knew she was going to explode and gently lead her out of the shop

"So you're not going home, I have an idea of what we could do" he said suggestively before standing and offering his hand

* * *

**Rachel POV**

I was absolutely furious this was the guy that turned her into someone she was ashamed off and she was willingly seeing him.

"So boyfriend ey?" Noah tried to relieve the tension

"Uh yeah my whole family thinks we are dating" I tell him, calming slightly

"Well Rachel Berry would you like to be my girlfriend" he asks

"I'd love to" I smiled. Somehow he was able to calm me down with a simple touch or gesture when normally it would take a party and several shots to get me to cool off.

"Noah what if she doesn't come home?" I ask quietly, this was my biggest fear.

"She will" he wrapped me in a comforting hug while stroking my hair

* * *

**AN: Sorry about the wait but here it is! I really need your help, I have no idea what should be Harmonys huge secret ideas please!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

* * *

**Rachel POV**

I stayed up all night and yet Harmony hadn't come home and by time I was ready to leave for school she still hadn't arrived. Apparently she had called my dads to say she was staying with a friend but that's all she had said. I pulled into the parking lot at McKinley with my hair in the messiest ponytail ever and dark circles under my eyes. Under normal circumstances I would never be seen like this but I figured that no one would be here this early unless of course they had some sort of practice.

"Rachel you look like crap" San said with out as much as a hello

"Nice to see you too" I mumble back

"Lets go fix you up before Coach Sylvester see's you" Quinn guides me to the cheerio's locker room and they all begin work to get me up to cheerio quality as I tell them why I looked like a mess.

* * *

**Harmony POV**

After leaving the coffee shop I jumped on the back of Adam's motorcycle and he took me out of town and far away from Rachel. I ended up staying the night with him at the hotel where he was staying. That night I made up my mind, I was going to start doing things I wanted and if Rachel didn't like it than that is her problem. First order of business quitting cheerio's.

I rocked up to school way after practice was over and after the bell for first period had rung. Adam had dropped me off and promised to be there waiting this afternoon, he was actually considering moving down to Lima to get away from all the bad influences in Cali but he would have to go back and deal with whatever punishment the police chose, it would most likely be community service which he could do in Lima. I however might get juvie time since I was the one to tamper with legal documents. It all depends on the judge.

My first stop was Coach Sylvester's office "I quit" I announce as I enter the room in plain clothes. It might have been smarter to check to see if anyone else was in the room like maybe my sister and her three new bff's.

"You what?" Rachel asks shocked while the others just stare

"No one quits my cheerio's, you either die or I kick you out. Its blood in blood out" Sue looks outraged

"Well I'm out" I throw my uniform on the desk and walk out; letting the door slam on my way out. I could hear the not so hushed whispers coming from the office as I walk away.

The rest of the day followed the same pattern, no longer was I Rachel Berry's perfect younger sister who was popular by association but now I was at the bottom of the food chain with the rest of the gleeks. I knew it wouldn't be long before the first slush attack especially since I royally annoyed Sue but I never thought it would come from someone I knew.

"If you're here to get me to come back to cheerio's than the answer is no" I tell Rachel as she approaches me in the hall

"You left my protection when you left cheerio's. Did you even consider what this would do to me?"

"To you, you've got to be kidding me. The world doesn't revolve around you! Not even the school revolves around you anymore" I should be shocked at how self centred she sounds but the sad part is this is normal for her.

"Well actually the school does now or it will. Meet the new co-captain of the cheerio's. I now share it with Britt" she says

"Co-captain still isn't captain. It's a down grade really isn't it?"

"I prefer to see it as an upgrade. You see our old squad was the best in California but the cheerio's are national champs. The down grade is being in a glee club that didn't even place at nationals but that will change soon enough" When I don't reply she continues "Now my first order of business is to show the school what it means to cross Miss Sylvester"

Out of no where Puck shows up and tosses a slushy right in my face, I could feel everyone staring and hear the hushed whispers.

"Sorry sis but this is what happens when you cross the wrong people" she takes Pucks had and they walk away. It wasn't long before Tina was ushering me into the nearest bathroom to get cleaned off. Rachel was going to pay for this when we got home.

* * *

**Rachel POV**

I was sitting in Coach's office for the second time today but this time it wasn't to tell me that I was being promoted no this time was different.

"Rachel I'm surprised that you went through with slushing your own sister even if it wasn't you who actually threw the slushy so my next mission is for all four my captains" she said

"Uh then why am I the only one in here?" I asked

"Too much effort getting you all in here again. Now its time that you girls picked your sides, none of this playing both teams."

"But I like glee club" I hadn't realised my mistake until I saw the look on her face. Rule one never mention glee club in front of Sue.

"You can stay in the club but things need to change. Your sister and her bunch of losers are slowly fighting their way higher on the food chain and that needs to chain right now"

"How?" I asked but instead of answer I was dismissed. Hopefully one of the other girls would have an idea.

* * *

**AN: It's really short i know sorry! Anyway review with your thoughts and ideas**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

* * *

**Harmony POV**

Getting corn syrup stuck in your eyes was painful but I don't know what was worst the pain or the fact that my own sister got her boyfriend to throw it at me, I'm sure she's breaking some sisterly code.

"After an hour it will stop stinging so much just make sure you don't rub your eyes or it will get worse" Tina advised me

"She is going to pay" I told her as she rinsed out my hair

"Why'd she do it anyway?"

"Sue doesn't like it when someone quits her cheerio's and I guess this is a repercussion of quitting" I say shrugging my shoulders

"But she's your sister"

"Doesn't mean anything to Rachel apparently"

"Has she always been like this?" Tina questioned

"Self-centred yes, a complete bitch no" I answered but I could tell Tina wanted more "Back in Cali we were closer well until my dads announced the move but before then she was always looking out for me. I can't help but think maybe she was doing at that because it suited her not because it helped me"

"She'll come around but in the mean time I suggest you bring a change of clothes I have a feeling a slushy war is about to commence again" T suggested

I couldn't go through with the slushing every single day but there was no way in hell I'd be joining the cheerio's again. I'd just have to use my charm to get back on the safe list.

* * *

I was home well and truly before Rachel since she had cheerio practice until late so I waited. Once again both my dads were working late and wouldn't be home until later that night after we were both in bed fast asleep. Adam had driven me home and hung around for a little bit before telling me that he'd be going back to California tomorrow morning to face his punishment but would hopefully be back soon. Even though at first I didn't want him here now all of a sudden I don't want him to leave.

I heard the door swing open and voices' chattering away meaning Rachel wasn't alone but with her wanna be Barbie friends. Now I would have to wait until they left to confront Rachel or maybe I could hit five birds with one stone.

"Why the hell did you slushy me!" I yell taking them all by surprise

"Harmony we have guests" she completely ignored my question

"Well I want answers from all of you actually" I address each and every one of them

"I'm sorry Harm but you had to know what would happen." Rachel apologises again

"Its high school and this is how it's played, whoever is on top gets to survive and live out their high school days in luxury while those at the bottom" she gestured towards me "get to be miserable and wait it out" Santana informs me with the others nodding in agreement

"I'm your sister for crying out loud!"

"And as my sister you should know how much being on top means to me. I worked hard to get that spot back home and to have that ripped away from me was unfair and now I have it all back and I'm never letting go"

"Even is it means I have to suffer?" I ask

"You made your choice now you have to live with it" she shrugs

"And the rest of you? Were you all just pretending to like me?" I ask the other three girls in the room, Puck had never pretended to be my friend one way or the other.

"Sorry but we are Rachel's friends" Santana spoke for both her and Brittany

"I know what its like on the other end of the scale and I'm never going to be the dorky loser again" Quinn said

"We were never friends before" Puck chimed in

"Then get the hell out of my house all of you!" I screamed

"This is my house too and I say they can stay" Rachel yelled back, it seemed as if this time around I was going to be at the receiving end of a super pissed of Rachel

"Well I say they can't!" we kept going back and forward until Rachel realised we were now alone. Her friends had disappeared during the argument

"Now look what you've done you sacred MY friends away!"

"You deserved it after throwing a slushy in my face" I retorted

"What is this about slushy throwing?" I hear daddy ask. I didn't even realise they were home normally they came home much later

* * *

"Rachel threw a slushy in my face after I quit cheerio's" I yell at them, still worked up from our growing argument

"No need to shout we do have neighbours. Rachel is this true?" Daddy asked

"No she's lying I promise I did not throw a slushy at any one" When my dads turned their attention back to me I could see the smirk on Rachel's face because yes technically it wasn't her.

"Girls both of you go sit down in the lounge room. Now." Dad instructed

"Harmony please explain what happed and don't you even think about raising your voice at me" Dad continued

"Well, this morning I quit the cheerio's and I went to tell Miss Sylvester but I didn't check to see who else was in the office and apparently Rachel and her three friends were in there as well"

"If you knocked like a normal person you would have noticed" Rachel mumbled but quickly shut up after one look from daddy.

"Anyway Miss Sylvester doesn't like it when someone quits"

"But you love cheerleading" Dad interrupted

"I use to now would everyone quit interrupting please. Anyway so we exchanged some words and then bam I'm blinded by a slushy"

"That I didn't throw" Again she interrupted

"You'll get your turn Rachel, go on" Dad motioned for me to continue

"Well Rachel isn't happy that I quit, now I'm no longer under her protection and its open season on gleeks and she's hunting" I finish

"What on earth is a gleek?" Dad looked confused

"It's a name for someone in glee club" Rachel explained

"But you are in glee, aren't you?"

"Well yeah but it doesn't apply to cheerio's and besides this glee club is such a down grade but being the star I am I'll manage a win or at least beat my old team" She tells them

"Right well now Rachel it's your turn and Harmony please try to be a little more respectful than your sister was we'd like to be in bed before midnight"

"I was having a very important meeting with coach she had just promoted me to co-captain alongside Brittany" Rachel started all bubbly and happy and like the drama queen she is changed to furious "And then just as she was informing me of what it entails bam the door is thrown open and a cheerio's uniform thrown at the desk" she pauses for dramatic effect "And then when I was talking to her later than day, you know telling her how I couldn't protect her anymore a slushy is thrown in her face and before I can even help she is wisped away by her friend" she finished in a sad tone

"First congratulations on the promotion and second and most importantly who threw the slushy you both have completely different stories!" Dad threw his hands up in frustration

"I swear it wasn't me" Rachel says again

"And Harmony says it was. If I find out that either of you are throwing slushies or lying then you'll be in big trouble. Now off to bed"

* * *

We have a stared down out side our bedroom doors before Rachel breaks the silence.

"It doesn't pay to be a liar does it? You know it wasn't me who threw the slushy"

"Might as well have been. You can't keep hiding forever sooner or later the truth will come out" I tell her as I enter my room

"The same could be said to you" I hear her say as she closes her bedroom door. Now not only did I have to worry about Karofsky finding all my dirty secrets but now Rachel spilling them too.

* * *

**AN: Super quick update for a change! Am I back in your good books?**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

* * *

**Rachel POV**

I was furious at Harmony first she quits the cheerio's without consulting me, kicks my friends out of my house and then tries to turn our dads against me. There is no way I can go easy on her for one coach wouldn't allow it and I really needed to keep my co-captain spot and two when I'm mad I transform into a completely different person and like Santana said when she turns into snix I can not be held responsible for my actions. Harmony acting all surprised by the slushing is baffling; I clearly remember telling her what life on the bottom would be like.

* * *

_Flashback_

"_Rachel I don't want to join the cheerleading team. I want to try different things this time" Harmony whined to me after the first day of school_

"_Harm you need to. Think about it we can both be back on top just like we were in California" I try to convince her_

"_Or you could be at the top and I can be safe by association?" she asks_

"_You know that isn't how it works; do you not remember anything from our old school? We both have to be at the top or this won't work, you know it and I know it" I remind her_

"_I know but I still don't want to be a cheerleader" _

"_Look if I'm at the top and your not you will be subject to the same treatment as everyone else, I won't be able to protect you"_

"_Are you serious?" she looked shocked_

"_You know I'll do anything to be at the top and sometimes it's lonely but at least I'm at the top. Just think about it okay?" I tell her before going to bed. _

_The next day she turns about to try outs with me. It was always her decision and she knew the consequences for crossing me and now she'll need to deal with it._

_End Flashback_

* * *

I met the girls on the football field before practice started, I didn't blame them for bailing last night it must have been uncomfortable for them.

"How did things go? Sorry about bailing but we could see you two needed to talk" Quinn greets me

"My dads came home shortly after you left, she lied, I won, we aren't talking" I summarised for them

"Sounds intense… You do know that Coach is going to want a war right?" Santana asked cautiously

"Yeah I know it and so does Harmony; before we joined the squad we discussed this. She knows the consequences of her actions" I reply

"What's gotten into her, we didn't think she was the 'turn against her sister type'" Quinn said

"She's confused about the guy from her past" Brittany answered "Lord Tubbington's joined a gang" she added on. We stared at her for a moment before shaking our heads, this was so like Brittany but I couldn't help but think she was right.

* * *

**Harmony POV**

Adam had flown back to Cali to be sentenced so I knew my dads would be getting a phone call soon about my involvement I'm hoping they call the house phone so I can intercept it. Without Adam in town I feel lonely, my sister hates me and is insisting on making my life miserable. Its only second period and I've already been slushied twice, she was also going after the other gleeks but I noticed that she is never the one to actually throw the slushy but is always laughing in the background with her possie but whenever the slushies thrown at my face I can see regret in her eyes.

* * *

The first glee lesson after the slushy attacks had began the cheerio's were not welcomed with open arms but instead with outraged cries.

"What the hell are you four doing here?"

"You can't throw slushies and then expect everything to be fine"

"You're not welcome here"

"I thought we were friends"

"Hey, hey what's with all the abuse?" Quinn asked once the verbal attack had stoped

"Yeah we haven't even done anything wrong" Santana backs Quinn up. They were standing with the two captains, Quinn and Santana, in the centre with the co captains, Brittany and Rachel, either side naturally Brittany was on Santana's side.

"Cause throwing slushies at us isn't doing anything wrong" I muttered sarcastically

"Puh-lease stop playing the victim you knew what would happen deal with it" Santana roles her eyes

"We haven't been throwing slushies" Brittany pipes in

"While it may not be your hand releasing the slushy we all know it's under your orders." Mercedes says what we were all thinking "We don't want you in the club anymore this is meant to be our safe place" she gets nods of agreement from the rest of the club.

"In case you guys have forgotten how to count you need us to compete and if we leave the jocks will go with us and then you're left with not even half a team" Rachel pointed out what everyone was forgetting "Oh and my voice is better than all of yours" she adds

* * *

The other rehearsals for the week were awkward to say the least but the week went by and there was still no phone call from the California police and no word from Adam which was making me nervous. I only had to wait a few more days before the call that changes everything came.

"Harmony sit down we need to talk" Dad and daddy say one afternoon after glee while Rachel was still at cheerio practice

"What's this about?" I ask cautiously

"We got a very interesting call this afternoon, care to explain or would you like to continue to play dumb?" dad asked and I visibly gulped.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

* * *

**Harmony POV**

"_We got a very interesting call this afternoon, care to explain or would you like to continue to play dumb?" dad asked and I visibly gulped._

There were several ways this conversation could go; all of them end up with me in major trouble.

"I don't know how you expect me to know who was on the phone with you when I wasn't even here when the person called" I decided to go with playing dumb a little longer

"Okay if you want to be like that we'll give you some clues, the person was from California, we were discussing something you did before you left and finally they have also spoken to your friend Adam" daddy said, I could tell by his tone that if I didn't start talking soon things would go from bad to horrible in a matter of seconds.

"Well you see there may be something I have been meaning to tell you…" I say sheepishly

"And that is?" dad prompted, they were actually going to make me tell the story

"Uh well before we left I had a change in attitude, constantly being ignored does that to a person, and I did some things that I am no longer proud of and one of them happens to include breaking and entering but in my defence I just did the entering" I summarised what had happened. My dads didn't look too impressed especially at my attempt to lighten the mood or the jab at their parenting.

"So we can expect more phone calls from the California police department then?" daddy looked shocked, they had always thought I was the perfect daughter and Rachel was the diva who caused trouble.

"Hopefully not" I mumbled

"We want you to come clean" from his facial expression I knew he wanted to whole truth and he wanted it now.

"It all started that night you asked if I thought you two were ruining our lives and asked me to go find Rachel…." I decided it was best to tell the truth but while not going into to many details about my promiscuity and I chose not to mention what I had found out after Adam's arrival.

"We are extremely disappointed in you. This wasn't how we raised you" dad shook his head sadly

"Maybe if you paid more attention to me you would have seen the signs!" I yell, no way were they not taking any of the blame.

* * *

**Rachel POV**

I arrived home after cheerio's practice exhausted to find my parents and Harmony going at in the living room and I was to tired to actually care what it was about so instead I went straight to the kitchen to find something to eat. They weren't being quite about their argument which was unusual since they were normally all being discreet when I was arguing with anyone really; I doubt they even knew I was home. A few words caught my attention so I decided to sit down and listen in.

"We didn't realise you felt like that but its no excuse for your actions" daddy was trying to calm everyone down

"If you asked you would have know!" Harmony wasn't quietening down if anything she was getting louder.

"We will talk this out later but lets get back to the issue at hand. You will be going back to California…." I stoped listening as soon as I heard those words leave dads mouth

"She gets to go back to Cali while I have to stay here!" I yell effectively making my presence known

"We didn't realise you were home already" daddy said surprised

"Obviously" I replied drily while shouting daggers at everyone, I was one wrong word away from storming out "Care to explain?"  
"It's none of your business!" Harmony yells at me

"Fine, enjoy California while I'm stuck here. I hate all of you first you ruin my life by moving me here and now you rub it in my face by letting Harmony, my younger sister, go back" I put emphasis on younger before spinning on my heel and storming out.

* * *

**Harmony POV**

"It really loses it effect the more she does it" I comment "Did you want me to run after her and get her to come back?" I ask sarcastically

"No missy there is no way you are leaving this house unless until we fly out tomorrow for the hearing in California on Thursday" I roll my eyes at this while yes I cannot easily climb out my window I could out of Rachel's or I could simply run out the front door but with Adam back in California pending the trial and I couldn't go to Tina's without raising a lot of unnecessary questions.

"I'll be in my room then" I exit before they can stop me or taking away any of my privileges.

Rachel always had a way of turning everything around and making it all about her. Even when she had been at her most self centred she'd never actually done anything to me, I was always an innocent bystander never a victim. I wondered when things had gotten so bad was it because of the move or a combination of things and would we ever be able to rebuild our relationship? Would I see her before I went back to California to face justice?

Little did I know I wouldn't be seeing her for some time or that more of my misdeeds had being discovered

* * *

**Rachel POV**

I had no idea where I was going to end up when I left the house but I found myself outside of the Puckerman house. His mum looked completely shocked when she answered the door to find a teenager on her doorstep with a duffle bag over her shoulder.

"Can I help you dear?" she asked

"Is Noah home?" I ask quickly, I was not in the mood for a prolonged conversation and I could definitely not guarantee I wouldn't say something I'd regret

"He just went up to bed, is there anything I can help you with?" she looked so concerned

"You could get Noah but other than that no" I reply a little to harshly

"Sorry dear but who are you?" just as she asked this Noah came down the stairs in just his sweat pants and answered her question

"Mum whose at – Rachel what are you doing here?"

"Noah who is this Rachel girl?" his mum asked

"I'm his girlfriend can I please come in" I ask, gritting my teeth slightly but also having a tone of pleading in my voice

"Sure, stay as long as you need" she shot Noah a look that screams "we will talk about this later"

"Babe what are you doing here? It doesn't even look like you've been home" he could see that I was only a few seconds from exploding so he led me up to his room away from prying eyes

"Harmony is going back to California while I'm stuck here" I blurt out

"What why?" he looked sleepy

"I have no idea! This is so unfair she is the one who thinks it so wonderful here and while yes I have made great friends and I don't want to leave them behind or you, its my home and I'm the one who misses it. Its like she tries to do everything to ruin my new life here and then just bails!" my voice had gradually gotten louder

"Calm down, I'm sure there's an explanation for all of this. How about you stay here tonight and we'll go see your dads tomorrow after school and they'll explain or we can ask Harmony tomorrow" he suggested, it was odd how just his touch or voice could calm me down.

"Okay, thanks for letting me stay" I say as we both climbed into his bed. He wraps an arm around me and pulls me close while I snuggle into his chest.

* * *

**AN:Thoughts? **


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen**

* * *

Harmony POV

It was deemed that I would have to be escorted to California by a member of the Lima police and then would be met in California by one of their officers. It was ridiculous! They didn't trust my dad's to escort me themselves do only one of my dad's came with me the other stayed behind to keep an eye on Rachel of course. I was seated between my dad and the officers, there was no escaping.

As we took off I laid my head back and tried to imagine that I was still at Adams hotel in Lima, or home or anywhere but here instead I get a kid kicking into the back of my chair, there was no way I would survive a four hour flight him and my dad chatting with the officer like they were old pals. I mean hello it is rude to talk over people! I don't think what I did deserved a police escort, well not unless they knew the whole story which I doubt since it's taken them this long just to find out about the tampering.

* * *

After the first hour past I was going insane this kid was none stop kicking my chair and now the guy in front was snoring I mean I swear they can hear him from Africa and they have all probably announce a severe storm warning because of it.

"Oh my god! Could he be any louder" I complained loudly

"Harmony have some respect he might hear you" dad scolded

"Uh yeah and that's the point" I say while rolling my eyes. I'm pretty sure I saw a small smile on the officers face too so I continued. "Is there any way you can get him to shut up? Like show your badge and threaten to fine him or just threaten him in general?"

"No and that's the reason you're in this mess" he replied, so I guess it wasn't a smile

"Because people snore to loud?" I played dumb

"You know exactly why you are here, breaking and entering, threating, following through on your threats" he began listing them all

"Well actually it was just entering" what was with my mouth, seriously I was arguing with the police

"Harmony quit while your ahead" dad ordered and I did for about half an hour.

* * *

The plan ride was so boring and time was ticking by so slowly that I swear it had stopped and as a part of my punishment all electronics had been taken away from me so I couldn't even put my earphones in and tune everything out.

"I wish I bought a knife" I mutter as another kick is planted in my back and a snore rips through the plane

"Harmony just stop" I'm pretty sure he was sick of telling me that and wish he stayed home instead

"If I had it with me I could stop the snoring and the kid who's kicking my chair" I raise my voice at the end so he could definitely hear me. Nope no response from the officer so I continued "hmm I wonder if tortures illegal in whatever country we are flying over right now. Is it?" I turn to ask him with a smirk evident on my face

"We haven't left America but yes it still is and if I was you I'd stop with all this joking and start thinking of what will happen when you get to California" he replied

"Listen to him your just looking to be in more trouble" dad sighed.

* * *

No one was any fun on this flight so I tried to be quiet for the next couple of hours but after only two and a half hours on the plane I could keep quiet anymore. If Adam flew back with me instead of going earlier this flight would have been more fun or even if Rachel came to at least she bites easy.

"I wish Adam flew back with me instead of going earlier" I mused

"No you don't both of you wouldn't be allowed to sit together" the officer said I'm sure he was sick of me too

"Still would have been more fun" I shrug my shoulders

"I want you to stay away from that boy this all started when you met him" dad joined in

"Actually this all started during World War Rachel and when you and daddy decided she was more important" I snapped back

"What is World War Rachel?" the officers curiosity got the better of him

"It was right before we left Cali and Rachel was like never home because she's a diva and thought that we wouldn't move if she acted like that, anyway every night she'd pick a fight and then storm out when she didn't get her way, which by the way was immature and lost it effect after the fifth time but she was never punished for it" I tell him, making sure to glare at dad towards the end. Neither the officer of my dad chose to comment on that, probably decided it was the best to stay out of a family matter and my dad well I think he is just sick of defending himself.

* * *

With half an hour to go I had seriously had enough, the snoring guy had not woken up once and the annoying little brat had kept his constant rhythm the whole time.

"Look if you don't stop the kicking for the next half hour you won't have any legs to kick with" I threaten the kid causing him to look frighten and several outraged looks from those around me

"Excuse me that is no way to treat my son" his mother said

"Yeah well maybe you should control your kid. Seriously he does it again and he will regret it" I tell her

"Harmony turn around. Mam I apologise for her behaviour she wasn't serious, it's been a long flight" dad tries to settle the growing argument

"Oh no I wasn't I was being serious, dead serious" I yell out

"You need to keep quiet, one more inappropriate comment or threat and you'll be in more trouble than you already are" the officer threatens and I could tell he was serious just like I was with my threat.

* * *

"Thank god" I say once the plane had landed and the snorer had finally stopped. I was escorted to the bag terminal where I was left by myself, but still where they could see me, while the two officers met up and talked with dad.

Just as I collected my bag I saw one of the reasons my trip was so uncomfortable and a quick glance at the officers told me they weren't actually watching me so without thinking I whacked my fist into his nose and heard a crunch upon impact.

"When you get that checked out ask about how to stop your snoring" I tell him as I brush past to where everyone was waiting and no watching with three different looks on their faces, disappointment, shock and one that said seriously even after the warnings? I realised just how much trouble I was in just by the looks on their faces and the rest of airports, at least those who had seen. The guy I hit was making a bee line to the officers just like me.

"Oh shit"

* * *

**AN: This was really just a filler until I decided whats next. I just really wanted to update before the world ends and all :)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen**

* * *

**Rachel POV**

I woke up with a fright, where was I and whose arms were these? As my mind slowly begins to remember the previous night I stop struggling and my heart rate calms. I turn to look at the alarm clock and groan upon realising it was past the time I needed to get ready if I was going to make cheerio practice in time yet I was so comfortable. I try to untangle myself from Noah but he wasn't making it easy.

"Noah I have to be at school in forty five minutes" I whine while still trying to get up

"Mmm sleep time babe" Noah completely ignored me

"You sleep while I get ready then. Coach Sylvester will kill me if I'm late" I try again. He finally relented and loosened his grip so I could wriggle out of his grip. I was glad I had thought to grab my duffle bag with the spare uniform in it; it would have been an awful waste of time to have to drive home before going to practice. I quickly threw my hair into a still perfect pony tail (nothing less than perfect would do) and changed into a fresh uniform. "Noah I'm going now but I'll see you at school" I quickly kiss his cheek goodbye before rushing downstairs only to run into his mother, the very thing I wanted to avoid.

"Good morning Mrs Puckerman" I greet her while hoping she didn't want to chat there really wasn't any time for that today. I only had fifteen minutes to be on the football field warmed up and ready to get started.

"Good morning Rachel is it?"

"Uh yes, Noah's girlfriend" I held my hand out which she inspected for a while before actually shaking it. I had to stand there awkwardly while she looked me up and down making no effort to hide her distaste for the uniform.

"Hmm, I hope you're not like all the others but so far your actions are proving otherwise"

'Erm yeah sorry about last night" I say awkwardly "I have to get going practice starts soon and coach will kill me if I'm late. It was nice meeting you" I quickly make my exit. That was definitely an experience I never wanted to relive maybe next time I'd go to one of the unholy trinity.

I made it to McKinley just in time to do a quick stretch before Coach Sue made her way over to the bleachers, the three girls wanted to know what was going on but I promised to explain later.

* * *

**Harmony POV**

Turns out punching someone in the face with police escorts watching your every move was never a good idea and I mean never ever. What was I even thinking?

"Oh hey" I greet the new officer pretending that nothing had happened

"Excuse me but this young lady just assaulted me" the snorer said while holding a bloody handkerchief to his nose

"Yes we saw, did you want to file an official complaint?" the California officer asked

"I would, does it need to be done right now or can I come down to the station after I get my nose checked out?" the man asked

"Just come down after that's checked out, also bring with you a copy of the doctor's report" this new officer was nowhere near as fun as the one from Lima

"Don't forget to ask him about your snoring problem" I yell as the man hurries away I figured I was already in major trouble so why stop the fun now.

"Harmony can you just cut it out" dad scolded for the millionth time

"So home sweet home. Looks like I get something Rachel wants for a change" I chuckle at the irony of this the one thing she wanted the most I get.

"I have no idea what you think you're playing at but this is no game young lady. From what I have heard you had issues with two of the other passengers on the plane one of which was only a child." The new officer recapped

"I know I was on that flight"

"I have to get the next flight back. Have fun with her" the fun officer shakes hands before departing

"Great now the fun officer is gone" I pout

* * *

I'm escorted out to the police vehicle where I am made to sit in the back, I'm just glad they were putting the hand cuffs on. As we drive I look out at the familiar scenery, the palm trees, the golden sand and the sparkling sea. Being silent just wasn't my thing lately; I lean forward to lean on the front seats.

"So will I get to see Adam?" I look between the two men seated in the front one of course being my dad

"No you won't be seeing that boy again" dad answered quickly

"You'll see him at the trial but not before then" the officer answered

"And not after" dad added

As if after this whole ordeal was over I planned to see him again as much as I pleased, I decided to push the issue.

* * *

**AN Again another short review but I'm losing my muse for this story ideas are greatly appreciated!**


End file.
